Rumors
by tightrope-inthe-closet
Summary: One little rumor can lead to some major changes.


_**A/N: This one is for that anon that requested famous Mitchsen. I somewhat doubt that this was what you were looking for, but this what I wrote. Also, I apologize for taking so long to actually get this up, I just haven't felt like writing lately. Thanks so much for being patient with me!**_

 _ **Also, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm really tired right now and don't feel like doing my normal proofreading.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was after 11:30 in the morning when Beca finally woke up. The DJ's gig the night before had run into the early hours of the morning and she hadn't gotten home until well after 2:30, barely managing to fall between the sheets before rolling into her wife's side and passing out. When she awoke, she rolled over to find Aubrey sitting next to her, attention turned toward her phone screen. She scooted closer and threw an arm across the blonde's legs, burying her face against her thigh. She felt Aubrey's hand land gently on her back and heard the TV droning on in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

She only moved from her position when her ears caught something the talk show host was saying. She shot up from her position, startling her wife in the process.

"Wait, are they talking about us? Turn it up. Turn it up."

Aubrey did as commanded and they both turned their attention to the television.

"...Hollywood's hottest couple expecting a baby? Recent rumors suggest 25 year old DJ Beca Mitchell and her wife, 28 year old actress, Aubrey Posen, are expecting their first child. Sources suggest Posen is currently 8 weeks pregnant…"

Beca turned to smirk at her wife. "Why didn't you tell me we were having a baby?"

"I just learned it myself. Why did you never tell me you were capable of getting me pregnant?"

"Didn't know I was. Where do they get this shit? Who are their sources? Fanfiction authors? 'cause honestly I don't think people who are bored and way too obsessed with us can really be considered sources for news."

"I don't really look pregnant, do I?"Aubrey was now pouting.

Beca had to laugh as she leaned over to kiss the pout away. "No, babe. You look as amazing as ever." She laid back down and bit her lip for a moment, as Aubrey went back to her phone.

"Hey Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a baby."

At this Aubrey looked up from her phone, she stared at Beca for a moment before tossing her phone onto her nightstand and lying on her side, facing Beca. "Please tell me you're not just saying that because of that rumor."

"No, no, no, no. I've kinda been wanting to bring it up for a while now, but I never found the opportunity. I want to start a family with you. Have kids with you. And I mean we're both settled in our careers, we have the money, we're financially stable. Why not start now? And I looked into insemination and there's a clin-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by Aubrey's lips on her own.

Aubrey pulled back and smiled at Beca while leaning over her, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "You're rambling. Beca, I love that you have already looked into all of this. I love that you are so excited about us having kids. I love you and there is nothing I would love more than to have a baby with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"We're really gonna do this?"

Aubrey smiled tearily at her wife. "Yeah. We're going to have a baby."

She laughed as Beca flipped their positions, landing on top of Aubrey and capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

"So Beca, when is your wife's due date?" asked the smiling talk show host sitting across from Beca.

"Last Monday. It's gonna be any day now. We're just waiting on the baby to make up its mind at this point."

The show host laughed, "How's she taking being overdue then?"

"Oh, she hates it. She's a little terrifying when she's mad on a normal day, but these mood swings have me hiding from her because every little thing irritates her."

"Yeah, I bet. My wife was the same way when she was pregnant. She made me sleep on the couch half the time because I was 'breathing to loudly.' Anyway, how excited are you and Aubrey to be starting a family together?"

"We're gonna be in trouble later for talking about them. And we're sooo excited. We both had kind of been thinking about it for a while but neither of us ever said anything. And then when that false rumor came out about Aubrey being pregnant, we finally talked about it and now, nine months later, here we are. One week past the due date."

"So how are you going to manage both late night gigs and late night feedings?"

"Oh, boy, um, okay this is the first time I'll be announcing this decision, but, um, I'm actually going to stop doing the DJ gigs. I'm going to be switching primarily to producing rather than DJing."

"Aww, man. Don't you think you'll miss doing the gigs?"

"Well I mean, I'm not going to completely stop doing gigs. I'll still pick one up occasionally. But for now, at least until our child gets a little bit older, I'm putting the crazy hour nights on hold, so I can take care of my family."

"Wow, that's really awesome of you. Uh. Hold on. Our producer is trying to get our attention. Uh. Crap I suck at charades. Just say it, Tony."

"Beca's wife's doctor just called, she is in labor and they're going to the hospital."

"Oh, wow. Well, um, Beca has to go, um thanks for coming today and congratulations in advance! Um, let's cut to commercial and get her on the road."

The last image the viewers saw before the commercials began, was the excited but also slightly panicked expression of the brunette mother-to-be.


End file.
